Original Encounter
The Original Encounter (aka 2nd Encounter on the Macintosh) was the thirty level campaign originally released with Wolfenstein 3D for the Mac Family (Mac/Jaguar/3D0). It contains a different storyline (and set of locations), set before the original PC Wolfenstein 3D campaign. The campaign is called the "Original Encounter" on the 3D0 version (its based on the Jaguar/Mac campaign). It serves as a sort of prequel to the original PC game, perhaps set between Nocturnal Missions and Episode 1: Escape from Castle Wolfenstein. It is notable as it contains a list of returning boss characters that William Blazkowicz either previously defeated during his Spear of Destiny missions at Castle Nuremberg, or later in his following campaigns from the original version of Wolfenstein 3D. It portrays B.J.'s first attempt on Hitler's life, before the attempt shown in the original game (hence the name "Original Encounter"). Original Encounter is divided into Five Missions each with its own boss at the end, they cover the locations of Castle Dresden, Castle Erlangen, Wolf's Lair, and finally Castle Wolfenstein.. Background After William "B.J." Blazkowicz served the allies well as their top operative, and one-man army. They send him in to infiltrade Nazi Germany, in an attempt to defeat the Fuhrer's SS fanatics. His first task was to eliminate Hans Grosse, Hitler's most ruthless commando. He and his team were based in a castle outside of Dresden. He was ordered to wade through his stormtroops to reach him.From the jaguar/3D0 mission briefing screen Following his success, Blazowicz is sent to Castle Erlangen to stop the Nazi Scientists that are building nerve gasses in direct violation of the Geneva convent. He was sent to the castle to seek out and eliminate the source. The Kommandant of the SS Guard there was Trans Grosse. He was ordered to kill him, and destroy the nerve gas. Millions of soldiers counted on him (This was B.J.'s second encounter with Trans Grosse, the first time was during his mission to take the Spear of Destiny for the first time in Castle Nuremberg). Following his raging success in his last mission defeating the forces of Trans Grosse, operative Blazkowicz's he continued on further into the castle (the same castle?). His next task was hard to believe, much less accomplish. The madman, Doctor Schabbs was evidenctly using a so-called "Corposkinetic Animation Serum" to return dead Nazi soldiers to life. He was ordered to stop Schabb's evil experiments. After rocking the Nazi War Machine and defeating the forces of Dr. Schabbs. However, the Fuehrer's insane plan continued forward unceasingly. B.J. is sent to East Prussia to the infamous Wolf's Lair, Hitler's War Room. There, the German General Staff kept all its plans. Guarding the plans was the Hideous masterpiece of Doctor Schabbs, the Übermutant. it existed only to protect of the interests of the Nazi menace. He was ordered to obtain the plans, for doing so the free world owed B.J. a great debt (this was the second time B.J. had to fight one of the Ubermutants, the first time was at Castle Nuremberg). The plans, are discovered to detail the Nazis first attack stratagem, which is already underway at the time. B.J. is ordered to Castle Heidenheim to face the Nazi Leader down only as the Death Knight. It was not an easy mission, and that was why they were sending Blazkowicz (this was his 2nd encounter with the knight since Castle Nuremberg). After the blows the allies have dealt to his plans, Hitler wages desperate, brutal war upon the allies. He began attacking civilian targets, and had to be stopped. He had fallen back to his last stand, in the legendary Nazi keep known as Wolfenstein. B.J. was ordered to seek him out and stop his destruction. He was ordered to terminate Hitler, because millions of lives lay in the balance (while it seemed initially successful Hitler was not killed and started his next operations to spread the Nazi across europe). Following the missions over the previous month, Roosevelt sends B.J. one last letter. Stating because of him, millions of human beings are alive who would otherwise be dead. Because of B.J. the most terrible war in history has been won, by us (this of course was a bit premature, as the Reich were not quite over with, and not long after he would be sent to stop Operation Eisenfaust.) He sad that the world owes him a debt that it would never be able to repay, that nations not yet born would laud the deeds he performed over the previous month. He thanked William J. Blaskowicz for his service, and stated he was indeed a hero for the ages.